The Gnomes are Broken!
by Evil Ducky
Summary: Zim's lawn gnomes break! So now he does lots of stuff to get them fixed! R&R please! I wanna make more! YAH YAH YAH!


Disclaimer: I do not own any Zim characters!!!!!! Only Switch, Giddy, Ser, and Gooky!!   
Phwaw!!  
Note: This makes NO sense, so don't blame me if you don't get it!! By the way,  
flames will be used to roast marshmallows!! (nummy!)  
  
  
This makes little or no sense, whatsoever...  
  
Zim was working in his lab, when all of a sudden he got whacked over the head by  
a soft, fluffy object. It wasn't really that fluffy though. That's because it was a...A...A  
SIR IN A SCARY MONKEY SUIT!!!! And that SIR's name was....GIR!!!! (HEY!!  
That rhymed...) Anyway, Gir had a new suit and it was the scary monkey suit. Gir had  
lots of fun with the outfit. But Zim did not make the suit. Zim did not want Gir to have  
the suit. It made Gir be even more stupid, but now he was even STUPIDER because he  
had bees in his head. "GIR! Why do you have a smelly human monkey suit!?" yelled Zim.  
"I MADE IT MYSELF!" screamed Gir in his usual hyper mood. "Well, it stinks." snarled  
Zim.   
"Awwww, Master, are you angry? Hey! I know what'll cheer you up!!" All of a  
sudden, Zim's robotic parents came out and started to do Riverdance. Zim then got very  
angry, and then he wanted to destroy the robots very much. So then he said, "Gir you are  
stupid. Put those robots back where they came from." then, he goose stepped out of the  
lab and went to sit on the couch and stir in his thoughts of doomish...doomy...doom.  
Zim raised a non-existent eyebrow and stood up on the couch and screamed, "I  
have decided that it is time for another wonderful doom-filled plan, made by me,  
ZIIIIIM!". Zim sat back down to think of a doom-filled plan, because he hadn't actually  
thought of one yet.....ANYwho, Zim thought he saw something move outside, so went  
outside to check. Some of his lawn gnomes had broken, and he couldn't think of a way to  
fix them. He decided to put a guarding chip into Gir so that he could guard the house, but  
he needed help. He went to the backyard and saw Giddy chasing a butterfly with Switch  
putting up security thingies around the backyard. He asked Switch to help him jump Gir  
so he could put the chip in, and Switch agreed. Gooky was running away from Ser, who  
was trying to get a bee away from him, because Gooky was afraid of bees, but he didn't  
see the bee, and he thought Ser was trying to kill him. Confusion grew as Switch left,  
because, after all, Switch was the only one holding all of it under control...  
Gir was busy snarling away, pretending he was the Scary Monkey, when he saw a  
rubber piggy roll out of nowhere. "PIGGEH AH AM CUMMIN TA GET YOO!"  
screamed Gir as he ran for the piggy toy. He didn't notice that the piggy was being pulled  
away by a thin transparent thread. When it was under a dim lamp, Gir grabbed the piggy  
and squeaked it and started to laugh uncontrollably. Zim looked across to Switch and  
Switch looked across to Zim. Switch put up three fingers and put them down one at a  
time. When she had all three fingers down, Zim and Switch jumped at Gir, but Gir got up  
and ran away with the piggy. They missed. Gir came into view a little ways further, so  
Switch prepared to jump Gir. She sprung forward and landed smack on Gir, and rolled a  
bit, and she came out victorious. Zim ran around and pulled a small square-shaped thang  
out of his non-existent pocket and opened Gir's head. Gir squirmed and squealed for help   
until Zim pulled his original chip out, and put the Guarding one in. Gir stood up and  
saluted Switch and Zim. He was glowing red.(ooohhhh, pretty!) Zim told Gir to go guard  
the house. So then Gir went outside and everyone was happy. Actually not, but that's  
okey doke! Actually, nobody was happy except for Giddy, who was just plain stupid.   
Switch was not happy because she didn't finish putting up the security thingymabobbers  
up around her happy backyard-y-ness, Zim was not happy because now he had to fix three  
of his gnomes, Ser was not happy because he is never happy, Gir was not happy because  
he was guarding a house, and Gooky was not happy because he was scared of Ser killing  
him to death. (redundant, I know, so stop shoving your sporks down my throat!!) And  
then, Dib was NOT happy because he wasn't any closer to proving Zim an alien than  
before. He felt so discombobulated. Then he did the hokey pokey, because he didn't  
know what else to do...  
Gaz was not happy because she didn't save the game and so then she had to do  
levels 14,15,and16 all over again!!!  
So the story pretty much wraps up with everyone un-happy except for Giddy  
because she is just stupid, and Miss Bitters because she knew that everyone was going to  
be doomed. YAY. 


End file.
